plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom-shroom
The Doom-shroom is the second most powerful of all instant kills (only second to the vicious Lawn Mower) and is capable of affecting every row when exploding in the middle row or pool. Detonating it creates a crater, which you cannot plant in for a short while. Any zombies surrounding it will be destroyed in the explosion. It has a damage diameter of 7 squares. It will also destroy Lily Pads or Flower Pots if you plant one on them. If there is a Pumpkin planted around the Doom-shroom, it will also be destroyed when the Doom-shroom detonates. It is the 16th plant and obtained after level 2-8. Its explosion looks similar to an atomic bomb. It can also be collected in the Zen Garden. Suburban Almanac Entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy This is the atomic bomb of all plants which can easily destroy huge waves of zombies. As it has a very slow recharge time, you will want to plant it when it can destroy the most zombies, or when you most need it. An Imitater Doom-shroom can cut its recharge time in half, but may not be required due to its large radius. Bear in mind that it has a much bigger blast radius than Cherry Bombs, so it can easily take out very large waves of zombies. If you want to take out zombies while playing daytime levels, plant one before you intend to use it, and then plant a Coffee Bean to wake it up. Planting one in the center row maximizes the amount of zombies it can kill. Note: This is not as good as a plant for daytime use, as you will need to spend 75 sun on a Coffee Bean to wake it up. A Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb would be more suitable. You may want to plant the Doom-shroom ahead of time, so as to save time when you need to wake it up and prevent the zombies from eating it. Also it is a good idea to plant a Pumpkin it or else zombies can easily eat it, but it can waste a lot of sun. Usage It explodes instantly, killing most zombies on the screen and leaving a crater that can't be planted on. The Crater heals itself in 180 seconds, its appearance changes after every 90 seconds. During the day, it requires a Coffee Bean to explode. It can only be used once per Coffee Bean and it recharges very slowly. Gallery Doom-shroom.gif|Animated Doom-shroom File:Cardboard_Doom-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Doom-shroom File:Doom-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Doom-shroom about to explode. File:Zen_6.jpg|Doom-shroom in Mushroom Garden File:Doom-Shroom_seed_packet.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the GOTY Version. doom-shroom-hd.png|HD Doom-shroom Doom-shroomSeed.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the DS version doomexplosion.png|A Doom-shroom explosion. DS Doom-shroom Explosion.png|Doom-shroom's Explosion in the DS version DS Doom-shroom.png|Doom-shroom in the DS version Doom HD.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version CIMG9624.JPG|Sleeping Doom-shroom water crater.png|When a Doom-shroom is placed on the water, this is made. It takes just as much time to recover and can't be planted on. Crater roof center.png|When a Doom-shroom explodes on the roof, this crater is made. imi doom.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Doom-shroom Trivia *The Doom-shroom is the only plant that leaves a crater. *Strangely, despite the fact that a roof tile is a non-living object, the tile slowly "heals" and removes the crater left behind by a Doom-shroom.thumb|300px|right *The Doom-shroom is one of the plants, along with the Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Torchwood, Hypno-shroom and Cob Cannon, that have red eyes. *The Tangle Kelp, Hypno-shroom and the Doom-shroom are the only plants with full red eyes. *The Doom-shroom is the only explosive mushroom besides the Ice-shroom. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, the word "DOOM!!" will appear with a purple nuclear cloud (which looks like a mushroom cloud). *The Doom-shroom's nuclear cloud resembles the Doom-shroom itself. *At the top of the mushroom cloud there are several repeated smoke clouds stacked on one another. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a Lawn Mower hits a Gargantuar, only colored purple. *The Doom-shroom, the Magnet-shroom and the Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that have eyes on their mushroom caps. *If you look closely, you can see a red crack looking like lava flow or blood on the Doom-shroom. *The Doom-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Ice-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Doom-shroom is the only plant that can destroy other plants. *The Doom-shroom is the only explosive that shows no sign of exploding in the Almanac, besides the Ice-shroom. *It will bounce like other plants when asleep. *If you look very closely (or in slow-motion, by using SpeedHack), you can see it repeatedly throwing out it's outline before exploding. *The Doom-shroom and the Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that cost over 100 sun. *However, the Doom-shroom is the only non-upgrade mushroom costing over 100 sun. *On the Android version of the game, Doom-shroom has an explosive radius of 6x7, meaning it could take out entire huge waves on Pool or Fog levels. *If you look closely, the Doom-shroom has 2 eyes and a frowning mouth hidden in it's explosion. *The DS Version's phrase of DOOM!! Is wider than in other versions. *The Doom-shroom is the only black mushroom in the game. *The Doom-shroom and the Cob Cannon are the only instant kill plants that can be activated manually. **The only way a Doom-shroom can be activated manually is during day levels through the use of the Coffee Bean. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Ice-shroom *Coffee Bean *Jalapeno *Crater *Plants *Ice-shroom Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant Kills Category:Environment Modificators Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Night Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants